Do What You Want
by Lillyfan123
Summary: /LEMON/ Rachel and Nigel are at each other's throats again and Rachel starts to loose her edge. Strong sexual content, don't like don't read. Heavy 1/362!


God, how long has it been since I've written a KND story? I totally picked it right back up, this was so much fun to write! I missed 1/362, they're like my rock. XD

Okay, so yeah, this is a lemon, as you may have guessed since its all I write these days. BUT I really really like this one alot, I hope yall do too! Its not slutty or nasty, but it is explicit, please don't read it if you don't like that kind of stuff. Also, the characters are aged up (Nigel is 17 and Rachel is 18 in my mind...) and this is ignoring the G:KND because...who even likes that concept anyway? I want to erase it from my brain. If I had it my way that concept would have never been introduce. TND is fan-made, but I like the concept SO much better. So...TND people, down below...

I sure hope you guys enjoy this KND story, make it last! ^^ Strong, get you drunk off love 1/362, with minor 3/4 and 2/5 if you squint.

Disclaimer: Mr.W owns KND

R&R and enjoy! No flames, don't hate!

* * *

"How many times do I have to spit in your face to get you to follow orders?"

Rachel glared up into serious and firm blue eyes. As always, the victim held himself back, refusing to let out the unabridged rage Rachel knew was there. He looked like he wanted to eat her alive; his expression was menacing. Nigel was angry, not only because he had failed a mission, but also because his girlfriend was chewing him out for disorderly conduct. She had to; Rachel was still the supreme leader after all. Rachel would never play favorites. And even if she did, she'd probably still be verbally raping him. Nigel clenched his teeth behind his lips, biting back retorts.

"Not only did you disobey my orders, but you also endangered the lives of yourself and your men!" Sector V grimaced. Nigel always had to take the heat for everybody and somewhere deep inside they all felt somewhat guilty. "What do you have to say for yourself, Numbuh One? Please, wow me this time!" Rachel barked. Nigel took a deep breath, holding eye contact with the girl that was now nearly a foot shorter than he.

"Sir," He began, the words tasting like vinegar on his tongue. "As you know, this was a cake mission, and I knew for certain we could retrieve the cake if we were to sneak into the west hallway and get it by the layers individually. And in fact we did, as we have several times before. I don't know why you won't let us do the cake missions on our own like we used to …" Nigel concluded lamely and half heartedly, used to these repetitive fights with his commander. All he wanted to do now was go back to the tree house and settle down with a strong soda.

"Because," She growled angrily. "The delightful children have advanced! I mean, lives are in danger here. You know they will not hesitate to harm or even maim and operative. Somebody could be killed if we aren't precise and organized! We have to go in together, one team alone—"

"-Can obviously handle a situation like this. You're wasting the time of the other operatives sending them out with us." Nigel spat, his fists clenching. Ever since they had begun their relationship it was harder and harder to hold himself back around her. His team mates shrank. "My team is perfectly capable—more than capable—to handle the delightfuls! And you know it!"

"Are you questioning my orders! Numbuh One, operatives have been getting injured left and right!" Rachel paused, going quite for a split second. "I cannot lose anyone- at the hands of a cake run no less!" Rachel grabbed Nigel's turtle neck and brought him down to her face. He didn't resist. Usually when she pulled him down in such a way her lips were on his immediately after and he would melt and not care about how the necks of all his shirts were starting to hang loose. At times like this, memories like that seemed to be distant dreams. Or dilutions.

"The operatives are getting injured because you keep sending them on missions with us! Good Lord Rachel, what on earth are you thinking! We are far more experienced then the novices you send with us! And we were fine! You're starting to sound like an adult-!"

He was shut up with a resounding slap to the face. The crowed that usually surrounded the brutal, verbal beatings winced in time with Nigel's team. The bald boy's glasses slipped down and his mouth hung open for a moment; you could see his eyes wide with shock, anger, and something else that vaguely resembled regret. However, this Nigel was only present for an instant before he fixed his glasses on his nose and his jaw set once more. "Someone has to be. And it sure as hell isn't you." Rachel told him slowly, her arm hanging at her side limply. "You were fine this time. You don't know about next time." She continued, the clip holding her flaxen bangs beginning to come loose with the sharp movements. "You've become even cockier." She breathed. "Go back to your tree house. I can't look at you right now." She whispered the last part so that only he could hear it clearly, and something struck him. His expression twisted into something unrecognizable and he stepped away as if he had been stung.

"Yes sir." Nigel said finally as he watched his young girlfriend saunter away, number 86 at her heals. They both entered a makeshift elevator at the far corner of the wide deck. Before the doors closed he saw Rachel rubbing the bridge of her nose and Numbuh 86 glaring at him, furious. Then the doors closed around their faces and his shoulders relaxed and he visibly sagged, as if his body was wilting into something unrecognizable. He removed his glasses and put his palm to his face.

"Well, the end to another riveting lover's quarrel!" Numbuh Two joked when Nigel glared at him out of the corner of his eye. Numbuh Five shushed him as he muttered something about 'trying to lighten the mood'. Meanwhile, Numbuh 4 looked worriedly at Numbuh 3 how looked back with big, indigo, oval eyes before she turned to walk up to her leader.

"Hey, Numbuh One?" Kuki began her voice so saccharine it could bring on cavities. Nigel looked at her, his eyes desperate. She set her sleeve covered hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. The gesture, however, did nothing to relax him and he turned on his heals to begin the trek to their ship and get the hell off of the moon.

"What is it Numbuh Three?" Nigel asked in something reminiscent of his usual tone. The beautiful asian girl glanced quickly at her friends and then back at number one, catching up to walk beside him. She tugged at her oversized sweater nervously before facing his side.

"Don't you think that Rachel was just—"

"That infuriating, vile woman!" Nigel gasped, exasperated and somewhere in the back Numbuh Two laughed, only to be shushed again by the thin, tall dark skinned girl. They all stopped as if it was a silent command and Nigel turns around to them, his mouth practically foaming. Never mind that they were in a crowded hallway. "She is revolting! Disgusting, even! She says I'm too cocky, but she's the one with the big ego! She always thinks she so right! All the time! Oh and 'wow me this time!' what does she mean by that! Overbearing-! Who does she think she is!"

"The Soopream Leader…." Numbuh Four interjects as if he is saying something profound, and Kuki looks at him as if to say 'shut up!' but Nigel's face turns a shade redder nevertheless. "Just sayin'!"

"Even so…!" Nigel started, running his hand over his bald head like he was attempting to calm himself. "Even so…." He started again, before dragging his hands over his face, obviously distracted. "I lost my train of thought…" His team felt sorry for him. Numbuh Three took a breath and came over to him, placing both her covered hands on both of his shoulder simultaneously. At the same time, his other friends surrounded him and he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Numbuh One, don't you think the reason Rachie gets so mad at you when you disobey orders like that is because a lot of the time we're in serious danger when we go against orders?" Kuki said softly, patting his head. "Because we do almost always get banged up and she is afraid something will happen to her monkey?" Kuki giggled at the nick name and the rest of the group joined in heartily, while Nigel began to resemble a tomato.

"Yeah maybe she'll give you a lucky monkey's claw to take on missions with you!" Numbuh Two joked badly and cracked himself up. Everybody else stopped laughing.

* * *

Her mug of hot chocolate was warm and comforting in her hands. Rachel wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting on the deck, watching ships come into and take off from Moon Base. It had to have been several hours, because she'd gone through five mugs of super chocolaty coco. She sighed and fell onto her back, staring up at the high metal ceiling. She felt cold.

He always knew exactly what buttons to push. However, it wasn't the fact that he knew which ones to push so much as it was that he didn't push them deliberately. Hitting them had become second nature to him, and in every argument without fail, he had her frazzled and panting by the end. Wait, that didn't sound right.

Rachel got to her feet and began the long walk back to her office. She huffed and fixed her hair up in the clip again, a habit she's become accustomed to as to avoid them getting sweaty during the day. She ran her hand through her short, honey blond bob and heaved a heavy sigh.

She loved him. She knew he loved her, he told her every day. But she wasn't quite sure he understood the gravity of how much she loved him. Her heart had almost stopped beating when she'd heard that Sector V had gone in alone, deviating from her well thought out plan to keep all her friends safe. The truth was, she did play favorites. She was disgusted in herself, but she would rather be disappointed in herself then see her friends in pain. She'd become so soft over the years. Back in the day, a cake mission was simple enough. One sector could handle it (or at least try too), but since they'd all gown older, advancing to the newly established teen level of the KND, and she'd been reelected as supreme leader, she'd grown more aware of the operatives safely. Maybe she was being overprotective in her old age.

"_An opritive knows what he's getting into when he gets into this kind of organization." _He would tell her knowingly and secretly she agreed with him, but ever since she'd turned 14 all she ever thought about were kids and teens being shot, loosing body parts or worse…

She didn't want to think about it. She was definitely getting soft. And what she was coming to realize was that she was probably getting too soft for Nigel. Their relationship used to be one of leadership, completely directed towards fun and standing up for your fellow kid. They both loved what they did, and they related to each other a lot on that. It was not the only part of their relationship, but it was a massive chunk up of it. And somehow, she felt that in losing her sense of adventure she was also loosing Nigel.

The thought scared Rachel more then she was willing to admit. Life without her best friend; her comrade… just the thought was a living hell. But then in the end, we're back to losing him again. Did it matter what she did if either way she's going to lose the person most precious to her?

"I'm going to end up a spinster!" She gasped, just as she found herself outside her office. She sighed and looked at the dime hallways, all empty. Was it really so late that everyone was asleep? She sighed and yawned and thought that rolling out her sleeping bag and catching some winks sounded very, very appealing. She fumbled with her keys for a moment before finding the right one and sticking it in her office door before opening and entering.

The door was heavy and she simply let it go, her eyes glazing around her seemingly empty office. Then the door slammed shut on its own and a body out of the corner of her eye rustled.

Rachel jumped nearly two feet in the air (exaggeration) and she clutched her head once her eyes met with sky blue ones she'd seen hundreds of times before. Nigel reached up and rubbed one eye, yawning. Apparently he had been asleep, slumped against the wall of her small, frigid office, waiting patiently for her.

"Jeez, you're late. Could it be you're having an affair with someone?" Nigel joked, getting to his feet and brushing out his clothes. When his blue orbs met her deep chocolate ones again, the latter were shimmering and drowning in their own salty tears. "Oh, huh? Oh, …uh…Rach, come here." He breathed, and she was already in his arms before he even got the words out. She sobbed heavily against his thick, warm sweater; the fabric was soft and comfortable under her fingers, so she assumed it was some concoction of cassimere and spandex his mother had bought for him. Her fingers were lost in the almost too big shirt and she thought that maybe this would be a good time to just die, right in his arms.

God it was embarrassing. This was just another way she was not right for him anymore. Her edge was gone, vanished with her childhood. She was no longer the same leader she used to be, though she tried to make everyone think she was. It seemed she had everybody fooled, except the one that knew her best.

She was about to pull away and straighten herself up; it was time to get her shit together and she knew it. She would have to end this relationship, for Nigel's own good. Though, the thought became more distant with every finger running through her short, soft hair and every time she smelled his light cologne. Rachel's limbs tensed and she began to pull away.

"I'm so sorry." She felt him whisper against her ear before pulling away to look into her eyes. Her brown orbs lit up and the phrase 'that's my line' crossed her mind. She was frozen and shocked as his pulled his hands around to hold her cheeks that still held an attractive roundness to them from childhood. He whispered the sentence over and over again as he kissed her eye lids, her cheeks, and her forehead. Nigel pulled his girlfriend closer and leaned against the wall he had previously been sitting against. Rachel took in a shaky breathe.

She could not bare his tenderness, it was too much. The guilt weighed heavy on her heart and she sobbed harder, her arms snaking around his neck. Nigel took her into his arms again and they both sunk to the floor by the wall; she sitting cross-legged, his legs outstretched around her. His hands ran down her back, feeling the hand knitted acrylic fibers she had weaved together herself (her only hobby outside of the KND) , and he smiled as he thought of the old tiger sweater: an orange sweat shirt with poorly sewn on felt tiger stripes. His hands ran up and down her sides, trying to sooth her as she sobbed into his neck.

"Come on, it's okay. It was my fault. Don't cry anymore." Nigel cooed sweetly in her ear, and she felt her stomach tighten. The brash side of her told her that she didn't deserve his kind words. All she had said to him; how she had interfered with what he loved. Had it been any other operative, she would have known it was because she had to. She had to correct him, to punish him for the wrongs he had done. But every brush of their hands and every kind gesture sent her way was making Rachel wish she hadn't punished him. That she had let it slid for once. He didn't know how well he had her. How she was completely and totally wrapped around his finger.

"I…" She croaked out thickly, "I'm the o-..o-one who s-should be sorry…." She voice was all cracks, gasps and stutters as she tried to talk through tears. "I've b-been u-..unfair. To…everyone." She whispered, hiccupping and trying to wipe her face with a lazy, clumsy palm. "I've been…p-playing favorites…" Nigel shooed her hand away and began wiping her cheeks and eyes, petting her red, stinging cheeks. "I just don't want to lose my…" Her voice cracked and Nigel felt his heart sink at the knowledge that he'd let her get into a position where she was so lost. "I've gotten s-soft…I'm not...good enough for you anymore." Her shoulders slumped and her head fell against his chest. She'd finally said what she had been so worried about. It was out in the open. The big, fat elephant in the room had been addressed. Rachel was somewhat relieved; she felt lighter.

Meanwhile, Nigel looked positively horror stuck. What on earth did she mean?

"What on earth do you mean?"

He took her cheeks again and lifted up her weeping face to bring her close enough so that their noses were likely about to brush. Rachel gulped and avoided eye contact with him, her large brown eyes hoping to find anything that remotely resembled a distraction. "Look at me." He demanded and her eyes shot to his like polar ends of a magnet just as she felt something hot and damp on her lips.

He kissed her. Even after so many kisses, so many make out sessions, he still made her stomach flip and her toes curl. Her tiny hands gripped his astoundingly soft sweater and she whimpered weakly, not caring that she was so vulnerable. His lips moved against her, skillfully. He tasted her, taking her bottom lip in his mouth and nipping sweetly. Rachel kissed his top one languidly before Nigel swiftly and quickly slipped his tongue past her delicate, pale pink lips. She reached out to meet him eagerly, nearly forgetting what they were talking about all together. His long limbs pulled her flush against him and one of his large hands made its way to the back of her head.

"Rachel," Nigel whispered as he took a breath and she squeaked softly as he claimed her mouth again, harder this time. She felt heat rising to her cheeks when he pulled her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it tenderly. Without thinking, she moaned. The sound was from deep within her; something primal. The sound spawned Nigel to take a shacking breath as he pulled away and kissed the corner of her mouth. He tailed down her chin and to her neck, his lips working there, sucking and biting and soothing with his warm lips. Rachel found her breath was none too steady, and that her arms had made their way back around him, one holding his head in place. "I would never want to be with anybody else." He told her honestly against her neck, his breath making her shake. "No other girl could make me feel the way you do. You…drive me insane." He chuckled deeply against her, "But I don't want it any other way. No other girl is like you." He breathed and looked at her with soft eyes; eyes only she got to see. "No other girl could make me so happy."

Rachel found herself crying again as they kissed hungrily, faster than before. She felt Nigel smiling into the kisses, stroking her face and her stomach. Somewhere between all the kissing and cry, they had found their way on top of her sleeping bag. Nigel was between her legs, on his hands and knees, bending almost awkwardly to kiss the girl who was so much shorter than him. He recalled that when they were younger she used to be about an inch taller then he, but he had surpassed her, and then some. This was typically the position they took whilst making out on her living room couch or one of the many couches and beds in the tree house, but this time something felt different. For some inexplicable reason, his heart was hammering just a little bit harder, his face was a little bit redder, and he felt a little bit hotter.

Rachel's sobs grew in to dull, shacking breaths as she calmed and let herself be absorbed into the heavy kiss. She massaged his bald head and raked her hands across his back, her moans and whimpers coming out more freely then before. Nigel found her neck again and worked on what he hoped was going to be a bruised spot. He loved looking at it, knowing he was the cause of the hicky. Rachel's breath came out shortly, and her body twisted a bit at the feel of his teeth and tongue on her. She whispered, her heart fluttering.

Nigel looked at her and she returned his gaze wantonly through her golden-brown eyelashes. Her lips were parted just slightly and a very visible blush was adorned on her face. He swallowed and closed his eyes, concentrating on her, but still her shaky breaths and shutters were hard to ignore, and he felt his pants get tighter than before. Feeling suddenly impish, his heavy, rough hand came down to the hymn of her tiger sweater that she wore with blue leggings. The shirt stopped at her mid thigh, and his finger tips could feel were the elastic of her panties lay beneath her leggings. He slipped his hand under the sweater and traveled up until he could just barely feel the warm, soft skin of her girlish belly. His hands were shaking a bit and he didn't want to open his eyes so he waited for a protest from Rachel. When none came, he took a breath and arose from her neck, quickly glancing at the bruise before looking at her heavy lidded eyes.

"Sure?" He asked, somewhat timidly. Rachel simply nodded, her blush getting impossibly redder as they sat up and he took the hymn of her large sweater in both hands, pulling it off her body with ease. He was prepared for this, seeing her in her bra. He'd seen her in her bathing suit before a few times, so this would be easy. Just like she's in a bathing suit. What Nigel wasn't prepared for was seeing her already completely bare from the waist up, Rachel's two small, round breasts exposed already before him, the peaks reaching up, aching to be touched.

Nigel slapped his hand over his face to cover his eyes, but his glasses got in the way and he hurt himself. Only a little humiliated, he took them off and set them on the floor and then looked back at her, his eyes large. "No bra…" He muttered, more to himself then anything, and Rachel's chest heaved with anticipation as her boyfriend drank her in, clearly stunned. Her first instinct was to cover herself, but she resisted. The bald boy on top of her took her in, his own chest heaving. His hands twitched and he licked his lips, leaning down over her like he had been before. "You are so beautiful." Nigel told her honestly as he moved down her body. She watched nervously and his hands reached up and took one breast in each palm, kneading them gently. Rachel gasped and arched her back, covering her mouth with her forearm.

It took everything in Nigel not to take her right then and there. She was too cute; too erotic, and she had no idea. He leaned down and kissed the swell of her right breast, his tongue coming through his lips just barely. Rachel moaned and bit her lip. "Nigel…" She whimpered out desperately and he took a steadying breath and enclosed the peak of her breast between his lips. He began to suck and rake his teeth over the hardened nub, only making it harder. His other hand kneaded and squeezed at the neglected breast and Rachel began a series of breathless squeaks. She wasn't sure if it was because her breasts were just that sensitive or because they were being touched by a male. Nigel moved to the other breast and ladened it with open mouth kissed before torturing the peak, as he had done to the other. Meanwhile, he pinched and played with the already sensitized other. Rachel shuttered and, without intending to, she thrust up against Nigel's stomach, grinding slightly.

They both froze.

Rachel was a mess. She was hot and dizzy and the spot between her thin legs felt sticky and it was burning with something she vaguely recognized as desire. Nigel sat up and looked at her: her lips were swollen, her neck was peppered with pink spots, and her chest was heaving and flushed. He then noticed that it was entirely too hot in the room and that he should take off his sweater. Rachel thought she felt her heart stop when she saw him shirtless, his torso flat and toned, but not over muscular. Just right. He leaned in and kissed her again, the feel of skin on skin making both of them tremble. Nigel caressed her lips with his own before pulling away slowly, heard pounding in his ears. "I want you."

His bold words echoed in Rachel's ears and she found that she wasn't afraid; that if it was with him, it was right. She didn't feel any hesitation or fear when she exclaimed, "Then take me,"

Of course right when the words left her mouth she felt cheesy, but they seemed to satisfy Nigel, and he was taken aback for a moment before her scooped her up into his arms and held her against his broad chest. His breathe was heavy on her ear and his arms shook. "Is that really alright?" He asked, breathlessly. Rachel thought it over herself for a moment's time before she nodded firmly and ran her hands down his back and then back up, her lips attacking his ear, sucking on the lobe and biting softly against it. Nigel bit his lip and held her hips, bringing them up against his, their most intimate places separated by only a few layers of fabric. Rachel panted heavily when she felt his hardness against the area between her legs. It wasn't the first time she had felt it through his loose cargo pants, but all the previous times had been by accident. This time, it was deliberate, and it drove her crazy.

As they peppered each other with kisses she wasn't aware that her hips that begun to grind against his, her legs spreading wider. Nigel responded instantly, his hips rolling awkwardly with hers. It wasn't long before they found a rhythm that had them rocking and gasping against each other, there mouth locked together in a messy dance. They rocked together, lost in the feel of each other. It wasn't long before the heat and wetness was too much for Rachel and she beckoned Nigel to stop, breathlessly. Nigel moaned in protest before stopping anyway, letting out a soft, "What's…wrong?"

Rachel didn't respond, she only skimmed her hands down her torso before coming to her leggings and pulling them down her slender legs. Nigel gapped like a landed fish before he blushed harshly and stared at her in awe. "Oh…god…" He murmured against her naked chest his hands ran down her soft, smooth torso. Rachel held onto him as his hand reached the elastic of the undergarment and she felt him take a breath before sneaking under it. He first encountered smooth, warm, puffy flesh that surprisingly was hairless. He looked up at her, confused at first but then more amused than anything. She blushed and covered her face with both hands, groaning lightly. Nigel chuckled softly before finding the beginning of the hot, slick seam. Rachel quivered and Nigel held his breath, his finger slipping between her lips.

Rachel's hips buckled as he brushed a bump on the way down and he let out an unrestrained, primal growl. She was practically weeping around his fingers, hot and slick and oh so, so ready to be touched. His cock strained painfully against his shorts, but he ignored it as best he could. "You're so…wet…." Nigel gasped, the words rolling off his lips tightly. Rachel whimpered weakly and spread her legs wider and he began to explore her folds, breathing her in. Then, without warning, he slipped a finger within her, and her back arched and she cried out, clutching her lover for dear life. "Tight." He gasped against her ear, his finger instantly beginning to pump her. Her head shook back and forth, her mouth open as if she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Nigel watched her as her face twisted with pleasure, drool beginning to pool at the corner of her mouth. She was simply too cute.

His thumb brushed against something that made her tighten around his finger and he went back to the spot, finding a nub there. He attacked it without restraint and began to stroke it hard with each thrust of his digits. Rachel squeaked and her eyes went wide before shutting tight, her hips thrusting against his hand. "Nigel!" She gasped, her eyes watering. Nigel pressed his forehead against hers and slowly, and he ever so tenderly inserted another finger into her. It was too much for her to take.

Rachel shouted against his shoulder, her walls clenching around his fingers so tight he couldn't breathe. They convulsed around him before stopping abruptly, Rachel falling to the ground with half numb limbs. They kissed lazily before Rachel pulled away; smiling larger then he had ever seen her smile before. "Would you be totally weirded out if I told you that was my first orgasm?" Nigel's eyes widened and he flushed all the way to his ears, extremely proud of himself.

"No…" He told her before leaning down to kiss her again, hungry. His tongue invaded her mouth and she shyly massaged his muscle while her hands rested at the edge of his large cargo pants. Nigel pulled away and looked at her with shyness evident in his expression. His hand then snaked down to help her with his belt buckle and his zipper. She pushed them down with a forceful shove of her hands and got them off of his with her feet and a little kicking on Nigel's part. Her eyes then met with the evident tent in the front of his boxer briefs. It looked painful. "You don't have to…touch it…if you don't want to—"

"I want to." Rachel told him honestly, and he turned two shades darker. Her hands went to the hymn of his underwear and he rested on his elbows on either side of her head, gulping hard.

"Okay…" He whispered timidly while she worked the elastic over his straining dick. Then, just like that, his last piece of clothing was gone and he, Numbuh One, was naked before her. He let out a groan from the back of his throat she felt something in her throb at the sight of him, his length hard and straining. She swallowed and reached down, her hand gently rubbing against it, his heat searing her. He let out a shuttering gasp and buried his face in her hair, his lips near her ear, his breath burning her neck. Rachel let her hand run down him, feeling the hard yet spongy flesh. He hissed and her hand shot from his manhood, fear evident in her face.

"Did I hurt you?" Rachel asked timidly. Nigel took a few steadying breaths and kissed the lobe of her ear sensually.

"Don't stop." He mouthed against her ear and she barely understood what he said. Rachel's face stung and her hand returned down to his manhood, moist with sweat and a little something else. She griped the base and brought it down until her fist wrapped around the head of his shaft.

Nigel's moaned against her neck and his hips buckled and thrust forward. Rachel made a sound that was not until that of a whimper and watched as she slid her hand back up the slippery cock before running it back down, squeezing experimentally on the head. Nigel gasped quietly and his fists tightened until his knuckles were white. Then, the blonde watched as clear liquid oozed out of the tip and she used it as lubrication as she found a rhythm with her pumps. Something about the way this felt, that feeling that she was the one making him thrust and buck wildly made the fire within her spread and overtake her, and her hand picked up speed, her hand nearly a blur.

"God…god..! F-fuck..!" Nigel shuttered out against her, his hips moving in time with her hand, "S-stop! I'm gonna-!" The bald boy's hand rushed quickly and desperately between them, removing her hand from his engorged member that was literally about to explode. Rachel panted and looked up at him with hungry eyes, taking his mouth with hers. Without warning, her legs found their way around his waist and her panty clad center rubbed against him. She was already in his arms when her limbs found their way around his neck. Their foreheads rested against each other's and neither said a word as Nigel held her panties to the side and Rachel guided the tip of his throbbing self inside.

Rachel found her place in the crook of his shoulder, and he hid his face in the sleeping bag, too engrossed in the pleasure to think straight. His hips moved into her slowly and, though there was no tissue to rip apart, the nearly too thick foreign body inside of her stretched her previously virgin womanhood painfully. The girl shut her eyes tightly as she endured the light ache. Every time she thought 'that has to be all of him' more would always come, filling her until there was nothing left for either of them. A perfect fit.

They were still; the only noise in the room was that of their heaving breathes. Rachel's hand petted the back of his head as he arose to kiss her lips softly, with more tenderness then either had ever known. Her hands ran over him everywhere, tracing and memorizing. His palms were kneading her breasts, stroking her sides, running down her thighs to the crook of her knee…and then he shifted just a bit higher and simply stared at her. His gaze embarrassed her, but she still smiled and he returned it, his eyes soft but a bit darker than usual.

Then, with a smooth motion, he pulled out of her, only the head staying within her heated walls. Rachel's eyes widened; she'd forgotten about the now none existent pain and was now overwhelmed by a feeling she couldn't even describe. Without much pause, he slide back into her, slow and easy. "Ah-h!" She gasped out loudly, without thinking. Nigel brought her head to his chest, running his fingers through her hair, repeating her name like a broken record. He slid out and in again, as if it was nothing. Rachel squirmed and ground her hips into his, desperately needing more of him. She was empty without him and thought she may burst with him. She felt like she was going crazy and it felt so, so unbelievably amazing.

"Y-you…feel so…amazing…" Nigel told her, his voice cracking. Rachel whined and rocked against him, whimpering and moaning wordlessly. His hips picked up a bit of speed and she nearly screamed.

"So…good!" She practically shouted and he smiled through it all, his pride swelling to an all time high. "I need…!"

"W-what?" He asked through gasps.

"M-more!" She finally choked it out, their hips instantly flying together repeatedly, her teeth clenching together. "Please!" Nigel groaned out her name, his thrusts loosing rhythm with his speed. She squeaked in response, and he felt her legs twitching around his waist. He wanted to shag her senseless; at least that was the plan anyway. To make love until morning, sleeping in each other's arms until it was time to return to their daily lives. However, it didn't look like he was going to make it another minute, much less until morning. His lips found her ear again and he whispered sweet nothings into it, his hand slipping between them to go down where their bodies were connected. He found the nub there that he had touched before to send her flying over the edge and he pinched it and rolled it. Rachel's eyes went wide and her mouth her open as she practically sobbed out his name.

"Rach, tell me…how it…tell me when..!" Nigel moved like lightning and his fingers were a blur. Rachel felt sick and incredible at the same time. The familiar feeling of twisting and tingling inside her was back and she gasped, her eyes shut tightly. Her walls convulsed wildly around Nigel and he himself nearly whimpering, his voice a bit higher pitched then before. Then, suddenly, she wasn't even in her body anymore, she was floating, and then falling; then she couldn't tell where he ended and she began. Distantly, she heard him say her name and then, like it hadn't even happened, she was back in her body, sweaty, sticky, exhausted, overheated, and smothered slightly by her bald boyfriend.

She had never felt anything so good in her entire life.

She sighed out happily, content and pleased as she stroked the long, lean back of her lover, his body holding hers tightly. He was still inside of her, and her legs were still locked around his hips, but she whispered for him to not move.

"I want to stay like this forever." Rachel told him and Nigel laughed lowly in his throat, his breaths still shallow.

"I think we'd get weird looks." He told her teasingly, leaning up to kiss her nose. She blushed and ran her hands up and down his torso, her mouth finding his neck. She smothered it with long, languid kisses, her teeth nipping him while her tongue came out to sooth him. She felt him in her, not entirely flaccid, and her hips rocked upward until he was in her to the hilt.

"Then make love to me again." She asked in a soft voice, her eyelids heavy. Nigel stared at her with wide eyes and then his lips broke out into a wide grin, his expression warm and inviting. Rachel smiled back and felt her heart swell. "What?"

He laughed lightly, his fingers playing with her hair. "I was just thinking that we sound like real lovers now…" He purred seductively, his hands dancing over her body. "You sounded so sexy."

"Well yeah." She joked, acting offended. "I'm always dead sexy!" She laughed but it died somewhere in her throat when he pulled himself out of her. She was empty and it saddened her more then she expected. She wanted to pout; to tell him to get back inside of her before she rung his neck, but she didn't.

"Well, yes you _are_." Nigel told her sweetly and Rachel blushed, smirking just a bit. Then she heard some rubber snap a bit and Nigel, in all his naked British glory, stood and walked stark naked to the waste basket to dispose of a condom he had clearly been wearing. Rachel blinked, thinking back.

"You had on a condom?" She asked, clueless. Nigel turned around to her, and she couldn't help but avert her eyes. For crying out loud, all his junk was hanging out in the open. Wasn't he embarrassed? Or at least cold…Nigel then laughed and walked back over to the naked girl and plopped down comfortably on her bare bottom right beside her. He placed his hand on his chest dramatically, closing his eyes.

"Of course! Why Rachel, what kind of man do you think I am?" His comment was rewarded with a warm laugh the caused him to flop down on the sleeping back by his girlfriend and wrap his arms around her thin waist. She snuggled against him, sighing.

"It's just that I don't remember you putting it on…" She told him honestly, the crook of her index finger and thumb under her chin. Nigel petted her hair and kissed her face lovingly.

"You were more than a little distracted, sweetie." He snickered. "You were snoggling my brains out. I guess I could have said something earlier, but I didn't want to embarrass you…" Nigel concluded lamely. "I mean, you were already humping me like a rabbit in heat. This is me, 'Hey Rach, stop thrusting so I can put on a rubber'" He laughed so hard he held his sides. "That's romantic, isn't it?" Rachel flushed and hit him flat on the head, only making him laugh harder. She held her cheeks in both hands and was suddenly aware of openness.

"Do you just carry one around with you all the time?" She barked and tried to shove him away, but he clung to her like cling wrap, nuzzling her neck and collar bone. "Pervert." She murmured, her hands sneaking up to cover herself.

"Says she who has a cleanly shaven pussy." He told her softly, his voice a bit deeper. That did it; Rachel turned blood red and shot up like a fire cracker, covering her chest with one arm and her vagina with the other.

"Don't just say things like that out loud!" Rachel gushed, mortified. "And its waxed, not shaved! I just don't like hair there, okay! You say it as if I…as if I…" The blond motioned to get up. "I'm getting dressed!"

Nigel reached up like a monkey and roped around her thin waste, bringing her down to plop between his legs, his soft…equipment pushed against her backside. She struggled only for a moment, but her resolve didn't last long with his lips on her ear, neck, and shoulder. Eventually she came to lean against him and his hands came around her grope her chest, kneading at her adoringly. "Hush, stupid. Rachel, you are the sexiest thing alive." He nibbled at the crook of her neck. "You are so damn cute but so strong too. I love you so much." Her heart skipped a beat. "You shouldn't be embarrassed; I'm not. And you know—" His hand slipped down her torso until her got under her underwear and between her legs, leaning back with her so that he had better access. Rachel whimpered when a finger slipped inside her wet womanhood. "We don't just sound like lovers; we are lovers." His fingers pumped her, bringing more wetness out of her. She wiggled against him and rolled her hips.

"I…I love you too….but…you could…at least..—" She moaned softly in her throat, "take me seriously…" Rachel complained weakly and his other hand came around to play with her sensitive bundle of nerves. Rachel threw her head back against his shoulder and gasped out before Nigel covered her mouth with his own, his tongue delving in. Her hand came around to touch his cheek in order to keep him there, but he pulled away anyway.

"I do." He protested. "You know I do, Supreme Leader, Sir…" Nigel told her seductively, but then shut his eyes and inhaled. "You are the strongest person I know. You're definitely stronger than me." His words touched her and she captured his mouth again, shifting her legs in a way that allowed her to raise her hips off the sleeping bag to give him even more access. He made a pleased sound against her mouth and, without warning, added a third finger. Rachel immediately broke away from the kiss to suck in gulps of her, her hips thrusting in a way that probably looked really stupid, though it didn't occur to her then. "But I like that you have this side too Rachel."

"Ugh!" Rachel groaned in irritation through her pleasure induced noises. "S-serious! You are…a really, honest…to g-goodness…pervert!" Nigel only grinned at the comment, for he had nothing to disprove the statement. Then, her hand was on his wrist and she pulled against it, his finger leaving her with a light 'pop' sound. Nigel made the sound of a kicked puppy as Rachel turned and began unzipping the sleeping bag. "You're only teasing me, jeez!" Rachel blushed; her back turned to her boyfriend. Suddenly, he took her by the wrist and pulled her down to lay on the mat; she stared up at him, shocked. His eyes were harder than before and he leaned down, lips against hers.

"Fine, I won't tease you."

Rachel's eyes fluttered shut, her lips puckering up to meet his, but they were met with cold air. Nigel kissed her neck wetly and hungrily, sucking her skin between his lips. Rachel shuddered and watched as his lips trailed between her breasts and laid to chaste kisses on them before going lower; much, much lower. By the time he was kissing her belly button, she realized she had been holding her breath. His fingers looped around her panties and he slid them off slowly, never breaking eye contact with her. "After all," He breathed, "It's not every day that I have my girlfriend all to myself like this." Nigel licked his lips and Rachel knew he did it on purpose. He began to lean down between her long, thin limps and said, "Wrap your legs around me. I like that."

The girl did as she was told, her light legs resting on his shoulders. Then, before she knew it, he was between her legs, his face only a couple inches away from her sex. She blushed and covered her eyes, her heart hammering in her ears. She heard him inhale deeply. "Nigel! God! Come on!" He ignored her and she felt him spread her with his thumbs. Her body was racked with anticipation and his breath got heavier and heavier.

"Sometimes, Rachel…" He eased forward. "You're just too perfect." His tongue ran up her slit and her back arched, and her first (irrational) thought was;

"What the hell was _that_?"

She covered her mouth.

She hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Nigel laughed even as he tasted her, his tongue exploring her folds curiously. Rachel couldn't breathe; she couldn't think. It felt so weird in a good way. Something about his hot tongue, dancing against her made her muscles inside clench and her center sobbed happily. His tongue quickly found her special spot and teased it relentlessly. Rachel buckled her hips against him, her moans becoming more frequent. "D-don't…stop!" She begged, throwing her head back.

Nigel practically buried his face into her and for the first time his tongue delved into her opening, swirling around experimentally. Rachel, who was still covering her eyes, dared a peak at the scene. When she took that first look, she found she couldn't tear her gaze away. Something about Nigel's head between her legs, his mouth obviously working on her, the sounds ringing in her ears…she loved it. She clutched the back of his head and encouraged him, "Y-yes…" She moaned weakly, "Nigel that feels….so good…" With every word he worked harder and faster, his tongue lapping her up like melting ice cream. "You're tongue…on…my…" Her voice grew more silent and the sentence died in her throat, but it was soon obvious that she had dug her own grave when she saw Nigel was staring at her expectantly as if to say 'go on'. Rachel looked into his eyes and gulped hard, "Your tongue feels…so…good on…my…p-pussy…"

And his teeth were chewing her, teasing her, killing her. His tongue thrust and swirled wilding and her clit was being pinched and pulled and licked and she couldn't take it. She came, shouting his name, her hands holding his head in place. Then, it really was like he was licking a frozen treat, because Rachel was just like ice cream against hot, July asphalt. She watched as Nigel got up and licked his lips as if he had just finished a meal. He settled down tiredly beside her, his head propped up on with his right arm. His smirk was already telling her she was going to get pissed off at the next sentence that left his lips.

"You're a dirty girl-"

"Shut up!"

For once, he did as he was told.


End file.
